One time Lucius Sang under the Shower
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Not only does Lucius' voice spur him on, guide the way, make him feel safe, let him hide deeper and deeper - not only are his words the most beautiful ever spoken during lovemaking - no, once, he also sang under the shower. No showersex but a first time.


One time Lucius sang under the shower (and then one time he didn't)

-

**AN: short, sweet... sugary. I've writer's block and I thought this might help me relax. No pressure.**

**The 'primary' 'he' in the second part is James. I tried making it clear by using words as 'blonde' and 'pale' to describe Lucius, but it may still be confusing. Overall, it should be clear though.**

It is one very early morning when James wakes up to the sound of running water. He doesn't think much of it at first – his lover is a very important businessman, and he has to get up early during the week – he doesn't believe that today is an exception.

Sympathetic to the blonde's hard work, he decides to get up himself – after all, Lucius had been particularly good to him, letting him stay the weekend even though it was always difficult to convince Dumbledore to let his students out during school, making him an exceptional dinner and giving him the best sex he'd had in ages – besides, he needs to pay his lover back for that one thing he does with his tongue that James likes so much, and he feels that now would be a good time to do so.

He hears soft music coming from the bathroom and realises Lucius set up the radio. When he opens the door, the mirror has fogged up and Lucius' rectangular reading glasses are by the sink. His silk robe is tossed carelessly onto the carpet and the radio is nowhere in sight.

Realising that Lucius is one of those people that sings under the shower makes him smile so broad it hurts.

Because Lucius does tend to sing, but never, not once had James heard him singing in the shower.

"Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating," he hums and forgets the words, trailing off in a murmur, "wondering if it's me you're seeing..."

His voice is remarkable hoarse, as it's usually smooth and pure – now it has a little rough edge to it – and James knows it's because he's thinking of him. Lucius' voice has the tendency to drop a notch whenever he thinks of James – it gets low and prowling during their conversations and husky and wanting during foreplay.

James is very sure though, that he's never heard it as it is now.

He approaches the shower with some hesitance, because he really doesn't want his lover to quit his humming – the sound is soothing and so incredibly nice, James doesn't want to ever have to stop hearing it.

When he pulls the shower curtain to the side, revealing the pale body of a very naked blonde, Lucius turns in surprise. He wears only the trademark Malfoy smirk when his eyes meet James'.

"Good morning love," he purrs deeply, and the sound alone sends pleasant sparks of white fire up James' spine, "I was just thinking about you."

-

It is dark in the room, with a single candle studded on the bedside table. The worn-out sheets cover their heating bodies, and the air smells faintly of sweat and eucalyptus. Marble limbs entangled with tanned ones and James thinks he will never breathe again without that waist meshed against his own. His hands feverishly run through long blonde locks and he tries not crashing his dead weight on the tender body under his own, keeping their skin touching at all times. The blonde sighs delicately and admires his physique, cupping his face and kissing his lips. He slides between unmarred thighs, hands adoring the small of his back and the tresses of golden hair.

Soft fingertips wind into thick, dark-as-night curls and tug, a whisper: "such pretty hair."

They slide down to explore the span of his chest, and he has the inhale deeply when they find a sensitive dimple in the skin.

Rosy lips brush his ear and sing, barely audible with his pulse thundering: "may I kiss you?"

His hand slides lower and fingers spread so the blonde can press his palm against his heat, and sweet breath fans against his neck, "may I kiss you there?"

Wet skin slides and he hears a mutter: "so beautiful, you are," as he bends strong legs to protect his back. Moist lips mark his shoulder, "so beautiful," eyes taking in his form – he catches the roving mouth in a kiss – and feels the word against his lips as it is uttered: "beautiful."

He breaches all resistance at once, and hides, hides, hides, deep within his lover's shivering body – breaks down walls and feels the pale thighs tremble as he opens up, allowing him to match himself completely into his blonde's warmth. It feels safe and touching and comfortable, he wants to stay buried, drowning into the other's scent and feel, forever, but wants to move, feel the desperate hold with which the frail figure clings and pulls him back in.

Thighs tighten around his hips and eyelids flutter – breath ghosting against too-hot flesh, goosebumps forming – the face breath-taking to watch, so gorgeous he moans, just as he is pleaded: "please, don't move."

It's luscious and dark, voice as smooth silk and he doesn't dare to disobey – the sentiment is thrilling and the sight a pleasure to watch – muscles rippling under lovely layers of untouched skin, a small exhale, pleasurable and sweet, "you feel, so good to me."

It's wonderfully supple, where his is now, all nice and tight. Grey eyes close shut one moment, before revealing a more intense colour, darker and free. Fingers push against his shoulder blades, silently begging for him to come closer, but closer does not exist, because they are as together as they can be without bruising.

He whispers unneeded words, to quench the fire and extend the need, kisses plum lips: "I love you."

A chuckle, a demand: "tell me in my ear."

He strokes past the lobe and chants it as if it's sacred, their bodies slowly moving to the none-existent beat the flickering light makes. It's barely moving at all but perfect, and their fingers entwine, his lips kissing the pink nub on the white chest, a moan reaching his ears, "beautiful."

It's the voice that keeps him there in the moment, the perfection edged on rosy cheeks and reflected in glittering eyes, he thinks nothing can be more him than that moment, because this moment is all he's ever wanted, "beautiful."

Even when he stains his lover, an unseen mark that will prove to him that he was the first to skim hands over the tender frame and dust kisses over the strong thighs, the man knows exactly what to say,

"So very beautiful."

**AN: the song Lucius sings in the first part is 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith. Lyrics to Meshell Ndegeocello's 'beautiful' used in the second part as Lucius' speech. If you haven't heard the song 'beautiful', I advise you look it up. It's my favourite song, and it is, as the title states, beautiful.**


End file.
